


The Morning After

by LadySomething



Series: The Joike Series [2]
Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySomething/pseuds/LadySomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bots got a rude awaking. From my vault circa 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made in 2011.

"Hurry! Get dressed!" Mike gathers Joel's clothes from the bedroom floor and toss at the naked man on his bed.   
"What's going on?"   
"Tom and Crow like to surprise me in the morning."   
"Oh."  
On cue, the Bots bursts into Mike's room. Their jaws dropped when they saw Mike clad in his boxers and Joel covering his shame with his discarded clothes.  
"Uh..." Tom turns his head away from them. "Good morning..."  
"Yeah…" Crow avert his eyes away. "Morning…"  
The Bots slowly back out of the room, nervously laughing and babbling nonsense.  
Joel smiles at Mike, "Well, that solves it."


End file.
